


Lakeside Confessions

by 324b2fun



Series: Magic, Mischief, & More [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/324b2fun/pseuds/324b2fun
Summary: Sylvain asks Ingrid to be his wingwoman, so naturally she asks Dorothea for some help and receives some interesting advice.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, mentions of Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Magic, Mischief, & More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081316
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Lakeside Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a Sylvix fic, but then... Yeah. Sylvix will most likely get their chance in the next fic!

Ingrid is eating breakfast when Sylvain plops down with her, wearing a smile that can only mean trouble. She gives him an unimpressed look as she grabs another piece of toast. Ingrid has dealt with Sylvain long enough that she knows how to wait it out until he breaks and asks for what he wants. 

It takes ten minutes today until Sylvain says, “I need your help with something.”

“Are you trying to hide from another girl?” Ingrid can’t help but ask. The corners of her lips pull up ever so slightly. She hates seeing Sylvain mess around with girl after girl, but she does enjoy seeing them yell at him after. Maybe she’ll help Sylvain hide exactly where a girl will find him. It will be the perfect midweek pick-me-up. 

“Nothing like that,” Sylvain replies, making Ingrid eye him curiously. He bites his lip and leans in closer. He’s all but whispering into her ear when he says, “I need you to be my wingwoman.”

Ingrid has never been more thankful not to be eating for once. She thinks she would’ve choked. She turns to Sylvain, eyes wide in disbelief. “Me?” Ingrid says. She shakes her head. “Wait, you said this didn’t have anything to do with girls.”

“It doesn’t,” Sylvain replies, and there’s a beat of silence while it clicks for Ingrid. 

“You mean…”

“I think this year is my best shot.”

Ingrid purses her lips, trying her best not to let her worry show. She’s known Sylvain and Felix since they were kids. She’s also known Sylvain has had something like a crush on Felix since they were twelve. Now, they’re sixteen, and Sylvain has suddenly decided to make his move. If Ingrid is being honest, she’s always thought that Sylvain, with his parade of girls trailing after him, would get over Felix. Yet, as the years went on, Sylvain would always say to her at the end of the school year, “There’s just something about him.”

“Why now?” Ingrid asks, spearing a bite of her pancakes.

“It just feels like the right time,” Sylvain answers. His cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink as he adds, “And well, I was helping him practice dueling last night, and he accidentally gave me a cut, and he was patching me up even though his healing spells are shit, and it just…” Sylvain abruptly stops his rambling and shrugs. “All the girls I’ve been with me have never made me feel that way.”

The proclamation makes Ingrid pause. Her eyes stray to the Slytherin table where she sees Dorothea and Felix sitting next to each other. Dorothea seems to be bothering Felix, purposefully, judging by the smirk on her face. Someone who makes her feel like no one else…

Ingrid shakes her head and looks away, “Okay, so why me? Everyone knows my dating experience is just that one horrendous date in fourth year.”

“You know Felix though,” Sylvain replies. He’s confident as he says it, meaning he’s actually thought about this or he hasn’t actually thought about this at all. “Anyone else, they’d tell me how to sweep someone off their feet, but not how to sweep Felix off his feet.”

“Send a stunner spell at him. That’ll get the job done,” Ingrid replies, and Sylvain rolls his eyes. She shakes her head and says, “Okay fine, I’ll help the best I can, but I really don’t know what to tell you. I don’t know how to date, and I certainly don’t know how to date Felix.”

Sylvain just grins, “Thanks, Ingrid. We’ll figure something out.”

Somehow, it’s not as reassuring as Ingrid thinks he intends it to be. 

After agreeing, Sylvain constantly pesters her during classes to figure out how they’re going to, according to Sylvain, “make Felix fall madly in love with him.” It makes Ingrid roll her eyes and hit him upside the head because she’s genuinely trying to focus on class. Whatever mischief Sylvain is planning can wait. 

It gets so bothersome that Ingrid all but runs away after their last class of the day, making sure to disappear before Sylvain can see where she went. Ingrid ends up heading out to the lake, figuring Sylvain would search for her in the castle first. As she’s walking, she spots a familiar brunette sitting under a tree with a book in her lap.

“Fancy seeing you out here,” Dorothea calls out to her when she gets closer. 

“I’m hiding from Sylvain,” Ingrid replies. She smiles when Dorothea pats the spot beside her and sits down. She leans back against the tree and groans. “He’s been insufferable all day.”

Dorothea laughs, “More than usual?”

“Believe it or not, yes,” Ingrid sighs.

“Did something happen?” Dorothea asks with a tilt of her head. 

“Yes,” Ingrid says. She frowns. “No. Well, not really.” She shakes her head while Dorothea giggles, a wry smile making its way onto Ingrid’s face. “He asked me to be his wingwoman.” There’s silence, which isn’t like Dorothea, so Ingrid looks at her, only to find her desperately trying to hold in her laughter. “It’s not that funny!” Ingrid says, even as laughter seeps into her voice.

“Oh, Ingrid,” Dorothea says in between her laughter. “You are the sweetest person I know, but I also know you are the last person anyone should be asking for help to get a date.”

“I could get a date!” Ingrid protests, even though she isn’t so sure she could. She also doesn’t think too hard about why she wants Dorothea to think she’s not completely hopeless.

Dorothea stares at her, a slight smile on her lips. “Oh, really?”

Ingrid shrinks under her gaze and mumbles, “Well, maybe.” She winces and adds, “If I really wanted to.”

“If you really wanted to, huh?” Dorothea repeats, an odd lilt to her voice. However, when Ingrid turns to her, Dorothea has a perfectly innocent smile on her face. “Well, how are you going to fulfill your duties as wingwoman for Sylvain?” Dorothea asks. 

“I don’t know,” Ingrid admits. “It’s even harder because the person he’s trying to ask out is… difficult.”

Dorothea nods, “I understand. I wouldn’t know how to approach Felix either.”

“Exactly, I just–” The words die on Ingrid’s lips as she whips her head to stare at Dorothea. Ingrid gapes as she says, “What did you just say?”

“Felix is extremely irritable on a good day,” Dorothea says with wide eyes. “I can understand why it would be difficult trying to figure out a way to ask him out.” 

“I never said it was Felix,” Ingrid says faintly.

Dorothea takes one look at her distressed face and bursts into giggles. She pats Ingrid’s shoulder and says, “Oh, Ingrid, you didn’t give it away. I promise. I just happen to be more observant than people tend to give me credit for.”

“Remind me not to underestimate you again,” Ingrid mumbles as she rubs her temples, Dorothea still giggling beside her. If Sylvain finds out Dorothea knows, it won’t matter if Ingrid actually told her or not. He’ll just assume. Ingrid shakes her head and just resolves not to let Dorothea near Sylvain for the time being. “Okay, so you know who it is,” Ingrid says. “Do you really not know how Sylvain can approach this?”

Dorothea doesn’t answer at first, taking on a serious look on her face that Ingrid doesn’t get to see often. It’s cute. Her eyebrows knit together ever so slightly, and her lips purse in thought. Her green eyes get a faraway look in them as she thinks, and Ingrid wonders what it would take for her to snap out of it. Dorothea doesn’t stay long like that long enough for Ingrid to find out though. After a minute or so, Dorothea blinks a few times then shrugs. “He should be honest,” Dorothea finally says. When Ingrid raises an unimpressed brow, Dorothea smiles and says, “It’s Felix. You have to be as straightforward with him as he is with the rest of us. Not to mention, he’s a bit oblivious when he wants to be. Sylvain just has to be honest. No over the top declarations or gestures. Just his honest feelings.”

“That’s it?” Ingrid asks skeptically. She shakes her head. “I don’t know, Dorothea. That doesn’t sound… grand enough for Sylvain. He likes to make a statement.”

“You don’t think words can make a statement?” Dorothea says.

“They’re words,” Ingrid replies with a shrug.

Dorothea shifts onto her knees, facing Ingrid more fully, and moves closer. She tilts her head. She licks her lips and says, “All Sylvain has to say is his feelings. He has to just say how he feels about Felix, how Felix makes him feel.” Hesitantly, her fingers brush back a few loose strands from Ingrid’s face. “He just has to tell him how he’s the person he wants to see first thing in the morning, how his smile makes his day, how he wishes he never has to say goodbye to him, even just for a few hours.” Dorothea’s fingers linger against Ingrid’s chin before slowly tracing her jaw. As she continues, her voice is hushed and almost reverent. “He can tell him how his touch makes his heart race and his ears ring, how much he wonders how his lips would feel against his.” Dorothea’s fingers hold Ingrid’s chin, and her thumb brushes against Ingrid’s lower lip. “He should tell him how he’s all he can think about, even when he wishes he could think about anything else. How jealous he gets when others talk to him. How badly he wants him to be his.”

Ingrid’s breath leaves her lungs in a rush as Dorothea whispers, “Only his.”

Dorothea starts to say something else, only for someone to shout, “Ingrid!”

Ingrid jumps away, back painfully digging into the bark of the three behind her. Meanwhile, Dorothea has shuffled a safe distance away, hands tucked in her lap too carefully to be natural. Ingrid lets out a shaky breath and glares at the culprit who jogs over to them.

“There you are!” Sylvain exclaims with a goofy grin that Ingrid normally finds endearing but can only find aggravating at the moment. He nods at Dorothea and says, “Hey, Dorothea. Mind if I steal Ingrid away? She’s supposed to help me with something.”

Dorothea’s eyes flicker to Ingrid’s just for a moment before she smiles and says, “No problem at all, Sylvain. Having girl problems again?”

“Something like that,” Sylvain replies with an easy smile, not catching the mirth in Dorothea’s voice. He claps Ingrid’s shoulder as she stands beside him and says, “Catch ya later.”

“I’ll see you later,” Ingrid adds, blushing as Dorothea winks at her.

“Good luck!” Dorothea calls out to them as they walk away. “And Ingrid, remember what I said!”

Ingrid flushes as she recalls Dorothea’s words. Those words were supposed to be advice for Sylvain and Felix, but... Ingrid shakes her head. Maybe she was imagining things.

“What’d she say?” Sylvain asks curiously.

Ingrid shakes her again and says, “Don’t worry about it. Besides, I have an idea for you to ask Felix out. Just hear me out.” Dorothea’s words, summarized and much less charged, leave Ingrid’s lips as Sylvain nods along. When she finishes, he proclaims her to be a genius. Ingrid can only shake her head, Dorothea’s voice and touch still on her mind as Sylvain rambles on about his plans.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying this AU a lot, so if there's any ships or prompts you'd like to see, let me know! I can't promise I'll for sure write them, but I'd appreciate any ideas. Thanks for reading!


End file.
